Reencuentro
by Ayacrawford-Reichan
Summary: COMPLETO Ken encuentra a Ran malherido y trata de ayudarlo, podra Ken convencer a Ran de que lo ama y quiere estar a su lado? RanKen,MamoruNagi,ShuBrad
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: Weiss Kreuz no me pertenece ni ahora,ni ayer...talvez en un futuro si,pero por ahora no.  
Summary: Se ubica despues de Glühen cuando Aya es atravezado por un chico...(Ran/Ken,Omi/Nagi)

Inicio

**Ken:**

**Al fin, mi mente se ha aclarado, debo encontrar a Aya, gracias a Omi he sabido donde se encuentra, mientras camino por la calle me pregunto si él estará bien, estando en prisión me di cuenta que mi deber es quedarme al lado de Aya, que no importa todo lo demás mientras el este conmigo.**

**Doy vuelta a la esquina y me quedo congelado, no puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven, esa persona en el suelo es... **

**Ran:**

**Mi vista comienza a fallar, he perdido mucha sangre, ya casi no puedo moverme...**

**Lo único que me queda son los recuerdos, toda mi vida pasa enfrente de mí, al fin todo va a terminar, será acaso que ya he alcanzado la redención? Habré pagado todos mis pecados? Me reuniré con mis padres al fin? Pronto lo sabré... no me quedan fuerzas, al menos me gustaría escuchar la voz de esa persona por ultima vez... esa voz que siempre le brindo alegría a mi vida, Ken, si tan solo pudiera escucharte por ultima vez... si es verdad que existe un dios, si es verdad que un ángel me cuida, quisiera que me concedan mi ultimo deseo, antes de ir al cielo o al infierno, quisiera escucharlo... **

**-AYA!-**

Ken? Acaso me han escuchado? Me he merecido al menos escucharlo, mi fuerza me abandona, al fin caigo al suelo, derrotado ya no puedo mas, antes de quedar inconsciente, puedo oír como alguien me llama desesperadamente, me toma en sus brazos y puedo sentir unas cálidas lagrimas que caen en mi frente... con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan abro los ojos, y puedo distinguir una sombra...

**-...Ken?...-**

**-Aya, debes resistir, los médicos llegaran pronto, por favor, resiste!-**

**-...Ken, yo...-**

**-shhh, no hables, fui un tonto por no seguirte, discúlpame Aya-**

**-...-**

Aya? Aya, despierta, Aya... Ran!

**Mamoru:**

**De repente un pequeño escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo, es como un mal presentimiento, me levanto de mi asiento y miro por la ventana, espero que Ken este bien, no he sabido de él en tres días, desde que se fue a buscar a Aya, ojala que lo haya encontrado, escucho un ruido y volteo para encontrar que el causante es Nagi, le sonrió y el solo se sienta en mi silla, me acerco a él y volteo la silla hacia mi, el solo me mira y me dedica una hermosa sonrisa, me siento en el suelo y recargo mi cabeza en sus piernas, mientras me acaricia el cabello, comenzamos a platicar...**

**-Que me dices de nuevo?-**

**-Bueno, estoy siendo acosado sexualmente por mi jefe Sr. Takatori-**

**-No hay nada de malo en ello, talvez deberias de acceder a los deseos de tu jefe-**

**-Debo pensar en ello... en fin, había como tres tipos dispuestos a matarte esta mañana, me encargue de todos, pero será mejor que tengas cuidado mientras estés en casa.-**

**-Aja, con que esa fue la razón por la que no amaneciste a mi lado!-**

**-... Bueno, protegerte es mi primera obligación, lo demás es secundario-**

**-Gracias... estoy preocupado por Ken, me agradaría saber si encontró a Aya-**

**-... Mamoru...-**

**-Que pasa?-**

**-No, no es nada... debo irme, si esa mujer nos ve así se alarmara mucho, nos vemos en casa-**

**-Nagi! Rayos de nuevo se teletransporto... será mejor que me levante del suelo.-**

**-Persian, ha ocurrido algo inesperado!-**

**-Cuantas veces te he pedido que toques antes de entrar?-**

**-Acaba de recibir una llamada de Ken, Aya esta muy grave en el hospital!-**

**-Que?... Rápido que arreglen mi jet, iré a encontrarme con Ken y...-**

**-Señor ya dimos ordenes estrictas de que trasladen a Aya al hospital de Kritiker aquí en Japón, deben de llegar al menos en 2 horas-**

**-Entonces que preparen todo y que el auto este listo, en cuanto te avisen que están aquí iremos al hospital, entendido?-**

**-Si señor-**

Aya por favor, no te des por vencido, te necesitamos... Nagi ya debiste haber oído así que espero que estés conmigo... Nagi... por...favor...-

Por un momento pienso que estoy solo y no puedo evitar que algunas lagrimas salgan de mis ojos, esto no podía estar pasando... enseguida siento los reconfortantes brazos de mi protector y me abrazo a él...

**Nagi:**

**Salí a tiempo de la oficina de Mamoru, odio a esa mujer, esta enamorada de Mamoru y siempre esta molestando, pero sé que esta vez va a darle una mala noticia, yo ya lo sabia, sin saber por que últimamente he obtenido los poderes de ver el futuro al igual que Brad, lo vi en una visión, pero mientras ella este ahí yo no puedo aparecer, al fin la escucho salir de su oficina y escucho a Mamoru llamándome, el verlo llorar me parte el corazón, así que lo tomo en mis brazos y le susurro al oído que todo va a estar bien... o al menos eso espero...**

**Sr. Itou:**

**El día de hoy amanecí muy bien sin embargo estando en la oficina, me he sentido un poco raro, por lo que me decidí volver a casa, llegando me sente en la sala y allí vi esa espada, no sé de quien sea, pero Asuka dijo que la traía conmigo cuando llegue al hospital y no había querido soltarla, así que ella decidió guardarla por si algún día recordaba de quien era, al verla me he sentido un poco nostálgico, me pregunto si será de alguien importante para mi... de repente siento como el corazón me da un vuelco y siento una tristeza enorme... aunque estoy solo en casa he escuchado la voz de alguien que grita desesperadamente un nombre... un nombre que me parece sumamente conocido... pero no se donde lo he escuchado... solo me concentro y escucho de nuevo ese nombre y lo repito para mí mismo...**

**-...Aya...- **

Siento como todo me da vueltas y mejor me siento... que fue eso? De quien es ese nombre y porque siento que es algo muy importante... de repente el sonido del teléfono me saca de mis pensamientos me levanto y contesto esta llamada...

**-Diga?-**

**-Cariño? Llame a tu trabajo y me dijeron que te fuiste porque te sentías mal, paso algo? Estas bien?-**

Estoy bien descuida no me paso nada, solo me sentía un poco cansado, nada mas, pero ya estoy mejor, oye que te parece si voy por ti?-

**-Seguro que ya no te sientes cansado?-**

**-No, ya descanse iré por ti en una hora esta bien?-**

**-Esta bien, pero cuídate mucho-**

**-Nos veremos allá-**

Dejo el teléfono, y me vuelvo a sentar, no sé que me esta pasando, pero será mejor que siga los consejos de Asuka y deje de tratar de recordar, después de todo, si no lo recuerdo no debe de ser tan importante...

**Mamoru:**

**Después de haberme repuesto, estoy solo de nuevo en m oficina, Nagi se ha ido por el momento, yo sé que no esta lejos porque se preocupa por mí, de cualquier manera ya estoy más tranquilo, pues no me puedo presentar ante Ken así llorando sin control, es el momento de ser fuerte...**

**-Rex, por favor entra-**

**-Necesitas algo Persian?-**

**-Dime, ya trasladaron a Aya?**

**-No señor, pero deben de estar por llegar y... -**

**-Muy bien, cancela la orden de llevarlo a Kritiker-**

**-Pero señor... -**

**-Haz lo que digo!-**

**-Si... puedo saber porque?-**

**-Para todos en Kritiker Aya esta muerto, si lo llevamos ahora, seria muy malo... asegúrate personalmente de que lo lleven a un buen hospital y encárgate de registrarlo bajo otro nombre-**

**-A la orden Persian con tu permiso me retiro-**

**-...-**

**-Estas seguro de que eso es lo que quieres? Si haces eso no podrás aparecerte en el hospital-**

**-Estoy seguro Nagi... será peor si lo traigo hacia acá... y además yo sé que Ken se encargara de cuidarlo-**

**-Mamoru... yo puedo llevarte... o más bien podemos ir juntos y si vas a mi lado puedo hacer todo lo posible por hacer que los demás te vean de manera diferente-**

**-Hablas de implantar una imagen falsa en la mente de las personas?-**

**-Algo así-**

**-Desde cuando sabes hacer eso?-**

**-Siempre lo he podido hacer... solo que no lo he necesitado-**

**-Descuida, ya me las arreglare-**

**-Avísame si quieres hacerlo-**

**-Nagi... gracias-**

**-No es nada, nos veremos mas tarde-**

**-Eso es lo mejor... sin duda así es... -**

Ken:

**Ya no sé ni que pensar, solo veo como los doctores pasan a mí alrededor, pero ninguno me puede dar noticias de Ran... estoy muy preocupado que no sé ni que hacer... esperar y ser paciente no es mi fuerte... pero no puedo hacer nada mas, por mi cabeza pasan muchos pensamientos y uno de ellos es que haré si Ran muere... no, no debo de pensar en eso todo va a estar bien, me repito a mi mismo mientras observo que un doctor se dirige hacia mi...**

**-Es usted familiar del hombre que trajeron hace un momento?-**

**-Bueno él es... un amigo...-**

**-Necesito hablar con un familiar, lo siento-**

**-Bueno es que él...-**

**-Ken como esta mi hermano?-**

**-... Rex?-**

**-Es usted su hermana?-**

**-Si por favor dígame como esta mi hermano-**

**-Bueno acompáñeme de este lado por favor-**

**-Rex hermana de Ran? Debe de ser algún truco de Omi... rayos ahora menos sabré que esta pasando con Ran...-**

**-Ken, lo siento Persian me mando a ver como estaba Ran, lo lamento pero no podremos llevarlo a Kritiker, supongo que sabes las razones-**

**-Me imagino y no me importa como esta Ran?-**

**-Bueno al parecer aun esta un poco mal-**

**-Pero si lleva allí adentro mas de tres horas!-**

**-Ken por favor tranquilízate, escucha voy a llenar estas hojas, tu espera aquí veré si podemos pasar a ver a Ran-**

Veo a Rex alejarse de mí y me pregunto cuanto mas estare aquí... Lagrimas salen de mis ojos y me siento, en voz baja comienzo a decir una pequeña oración que aprendi hace tiempo... al levantar la cabeza no puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven... Yoji?

* * *

Es mi primer fic aqui asi que por favor... PIEDAD! 


	2. Sorpresa!

DISCLAIMER: Weib Kreuz no me pertenece, aunque quisiera pero ni modo así es la vida...quizás algún día...bueno se vale soñar no?

Cap 2.-Sorpresa!

Ken:

No puedo creerlo es Yoji, yo pensé que el estaba muerto...aunque se ve un poco diferente pero estoy seguro de que es el...veo que esta hablando con las enfermeras y una de ellas se va y el se queda allí, voltea y me ve y nos quedamos viendo por unos minutos, el me sonríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa, se acerca a mi y obviamente me alegra el volver a verlo...

**-Hola, puedo sentarme?-**

**-Claro que si no seas tonto, me alegra ver que estas con vida, donde habías estado todo este tiempo?- pregunto Ken muy entusiasmado**

**-...Perdón? acaso ya nos habíamos visto antes?-**

**-Yoji sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de bromas, porque no...-**

**-En verdad es la primera vez que te veo...me disculparas, pero no recuerdo nada de mi pasado...pero si tu me conoces, eso quiere decir que sabes quien soy...-**

**-...(eso no me lo esperaba, Yoji perdio la memoria...)-**

**-Entonces, tu me conoces?-**

**-No, discúlpame creo que te confundí con alguien mas...-**

**-Supongo...algún familiar tuyo esta aquí?-**

**-Podría decirse...ah! lo siento yo soy Hidaka Ken mucho gusto-**

**-Mucho gusto yo soy Yoshiyuki Itou, mi esposa trabaja aquí, es enfermera.-**

**-Y...dígame le agrada su vida?-**

**-Mucho, me gusta llevar una vida tranquila...y creo que hasta aburrida...pero porque esa pregunta?-**

**-Bueno...- Ken fue interrumpido por Rex quien se acerco a el.**

**-Ken, puedes entrar a verlo, pero solo durante unos minutos OK?-**

**-No me importa el tiempo que sea con tal de verlo...-**

**-Bien entonces sigueme-**

**-Si. Sr. Itou muchas gracias por platicar conmigo y fue un placer conocerlo- le da la mano y el la toma**

**-Lo mismo digo, tome aquí esta mi tarjeta, me gustaría volver a platicar con usted, espero que pueda llamarme-**

**-Claro que si...vamonos Rex.-**

Sr. Y. Itou:

Al verlo alejarse siento una gran tristeza...pero supongo que es normal...el se veía muy triste parecer la persona que esta aquí debe ser muy importante para el, en fin me parece que nos hemos conocido antes...Al fin Asuka llega...

**-Nos vamos? Que pasa cariño?-**

**-Nada, me parecía que había visto a alguien conocido, pero... no lo creo, no recuerdo nada, así que no puede ser posible- **

**-Estas seguro?-**

**-Si...mejor vamonos...-**

Ken:

Es lo mejor dejarlo así...al menos el obtuvo la vida que siempre quiso...al llegar a la habitación Rex dice que tiene que arreglar unos asuntos y llamar a Omi y me deja solo, al entrar me sorprende ver a Ran allí mas pálido que de costumbre, me acerco y me quedo a un lado de la cama mientras tomo su mano, no puedo creer lo que esta pasando, talvez...si me hubiera ido con el nada de esto hubiera pasado...escucho que alguien entra y dirijo mi mirada hacia la puerta y cual es mi sorpresa cuando lo veo entrar...

**-Schuldig!-**

**-...Vaya, vaya que tenemos aqui, dos gatitos en lugar de uno...-**

**-Que quieres aquí, no quiero pelear no tengo armas conmigo...pero tampoco dejare que ataques a Ran...-**

**-Bien me será mas fácil matarlos a ambos...aunque estoy seguro que a Farfs le encantaria hacerlo pero como el no esta aqui...-**

**-No dejare que te acerques-**

**-No necesito hacerlo y lo sabes...voy a matarlos a ambos jajajaja...- (se ríe mientras se acerca amenazadoramente a Ken, en eso entra una enfermera)**

**-Jei terminaste de aplicar los medicamentos a los pacientes?-**

**-Claro de hecho estoy con el último- (ya esta aplicando los medicamentos)**

**-No se preocupe joven su amigo estará bien, mire nada mas parece como si hubiera visto un fantasma, Jei encargate de que este chico no se quede mucho-**

**-A la orden...jajajajajaja, en verdad te asustaste Kenken, descuida no te haré daño-**

**-Tu nombre es Jei?-**

**-Mm. no pero así me conocen aquí, soy un sexy y dulce enfermero...-**

**-Claro y supongo que eso quiere decir que no me mataras?-**

**-...Le prometimos al señor Takatori que no los molestaríamos a cambio de nuestra libertad...- **

**-...Omi?-**

**-Señor Takatori, bueno no tengo que darte explicaciones...pero parece que tu amiguito la esta pasando muy mal-**

**-Si, no se que le paso, yo lo encontré casi inconsciente-**

**-Yo le advertí que podría pasarle algo como esto si seguía así, pero el no quiso escucharme...-**

**-Tu estabas en contacto con Ran?-**

**-...sabes que debo irme ahora...pero te lo aseguro, muy pronto nos volveremos a encontrar...-**

Schuldig:

Salgo de la habitación y sigo mi camino, algunos recuerdos vienen a mi cabeza, la oportunidad que obtuvimos después que nos libramos de SS.

Nagi nos ayudo a escapar de aquel lugar antes de que explotara sin que le pidiéramos ayuda, después de eso nos encerraron en Kritiker, seguíamos siendo una amenaza después de todo... pero Nagi nos ayudo de nuevo e intercedió por nosotros con Mamoru, el nos dijo que nos dejaría en libertad si prometíamos dejar en paz a los gatitos... y claro tambien a la demás gente, al principio no nos agrado, después de todo, siempre habíamos llevado una vida de peleas y no vivir así era algo nuevo para nosotros, mas a fin de cuentas aceptamos, se supone que ambos deberíamos ir por caminos distintos pero no pude dejar a Bradley solo, así que me quede a su lado...

Y vivimos bien, talvez no seamos las mejores personas del mundo pero tratamos de llevar una vida tranquila, si, así es, Brad y yo tenemos una relación estable ni yo mismo puedo creerlo...en fin como a terminado mi turno mejor me voy a casa, el lugar al que siempre puedo regresar, porque en ese lugar me espera esa persona tan especial para mi...

Ken:

Me pregunto cuando ira a despertar Ran...o si es que algún día lo hará, llevo esperando respuesta un rato, heme aquí en la maldita sala del hospital ni siquiera me dejaron quedarme con el, de repente veo como un doctor se acerca para hablar conmigo...

**-Es usted el señor Ken?-**

**-Si, así es paso algo?- un poco asustado Ken le pregunto**

**- El paciente quiere verlo, acompáñeme por favor...- (entran a la habitación) -no deje que el paciente hable demasiado por favor.- **

**- Claro...- el medico se va y Ken se asoma y ve que Ran esta despierto y se le acerca -Ran que bueno que ya estas bien!- lo abraza**

**-Me estas lastimando...-**

**- Lo siento...como te sientes?-**

**- ...-**

**-Como quiero que te sientas...-**

**-...fuiste tu quien me trajo hasta aquí?-**

**-Con la ayuda de Omi, el me dijo donde estabas y...-**

**-Yo no pedí ayuda, hubiera preferido morir ahí mismo!-**

**-Ran...-**

**-Porque me ayudaste?-**

**-...Ran, yo quiero...cuando tu te fuiste yo hubiera ido contigo pero...necesitaba tiempo para pensar, y luego de pensarlo mucho me di cuenta que lo único que yo quiero es estar contigo...no hay nada mas que quiera en este mundo, por eso le pedí ayuda a Omi... Ran, déjame estar contigo por favor... déjame quedarme a tu lado para siempre... Ran...**

**-Eso no puede ser porque...yo ya estoy saliendo con alguien más.-**

**-Con...alguien mas?...con quien?-**

**-...Schuldig y yo estamos viviendo juntos...-**

**-QUE?-**

Raro no? Por cierto se que el capitulo quedo medio flojo pero es que lo hice rápido y a escondidas porque mi hermana mayor que yo y que además no le gusta esto de los fanfics ni las series japonesas como a mi y a mi hermanita checa nuestras cosas y luego le dice a mama y eso no es bueno -- pero tratare de que el sig. Sea mejor.

Oh! y ya se que Jei es el nombre de Farfarello pero bueno debía usar otro nombre para Schu...

Ya veremos que pasa No da!


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Weib Kreuz no me pertenece...no ahora...talvez mañana...bueno uno nunca sabe no es asi?

Capitulo 3.- Una visita

Nagi:

Despierto a las 3a.m. lo primero que veo es a Mamoru durmiendo placidamente en mis brazos, mas bella imagen no puedo tener.

Me levanto despacio para que Mamoru no despierte, me siento en la orilla de la cama, mientras acaricio el rostro de Mamoru, recuerdo que estaba preocupado porque quería ir a ver a Ran, más es un poco imposible pues no pueden verlo ahí...

En mis pensamientos se me ocurrio una pequeña idea, lo mejor es decirselo ahora y ver que opina...

Mamoru, Mamoru despierta-

Que pasa Nagi son... las tres de la mañana...-

Se me ocurrio una buena idea...-

Nagi no te parece que ya es tarde para eso? No quedaste satisfecho con lo de hace rato?-

No es eso tonto... Se me ocurrio una buena idea para que vayas a ver a Ran...-

En serio? Y no puede esperar hasta mañana?-

No, me parece que podemos ir ahora mismo puesto que no habra mucha gente que dices?-

Suena bien... ire a cambiarme-

Muy bien...-

Mamoru:

Me alegra que Nagi este a mi lado porque gracias a él me siento seguro y tranquilo aunque al principio no quería admitir mis avances a fin de cuentas entendio que yo no me daria por vencido, y henos aqui, aunque ... espero que pueda ver a Ran, él es como un hermano para mí, si, un hermano, gracias a él tome muchas desiciones importantes en la vida, espero que el este bien...

Puedo escuchar la voz de Nagi que me dice que me apresure para no perder mucho tiempo. Sonrio y termino de arreglarme no puedo esperar para verlo aunque Rex me dijo que estaba bien yo quiero verlo con mis propios ojos...espero que Ran se encuentre con bien.

Salimos apresurados de casa y en vez de tomar la limosina como siempre tomamos un carro menos llamativo pues según Nagi, es lo mejor para no llamar la atención, tomamos el automóvil y yo comienzo a manejar y entonces se hace un silencio infernal.

Nagi no pronuncia palabra alguna, y no es que el sea el tipo de persona que habla mucho pero, a veces platicamos un poco, aunque ahora estoy pensando en Ran, estoy muy preocupado por él...solo espero que se encuentre con bien... porque si él muere yo...

Nagi:

Esta vez he decidido no hablar con él ya que se encuentra muy proecupado por el estado de Fujimiya. Hay veces en que siento celos de sus amigos, lo sé, es tonto pero aún así...Mamoru-kun piensa mucho en ellos, pero no es momento de pensar en estas tonterías.

En silencio, le recomiendo a Mamoru que estacione el auto unas cuadras alejado del hospital, si los medios o alguien se llegase a enterar de su presencia, sin duda se armaría un gran escándalo.

Nagi? -

Sí? -

Quisiera preguntarte algo, cuál es tu gran idea para entrar en el hospital sin que no nos vea algún oficial de seguridad sabiendo que no son horas de visita? -

Tú solamente haz lo que te diga, ok? -

...Está bien -

Cierra tus ojos y piensa en Fujimiya -

Qué? -

Hazlo -

Ok, ok -

En ese instánte, Mamoru hace lo que le digo y puedo sentir su inseguridad pero esto no tomará más que dos segundos o menos.

La única manera que encontré para poder infiltraros es teletransportarnos a la habitación de Fujimiya y tener mucho cuidado de que nadie nos vea.

Mamoru:

No estoy seguro ya que Nagi ni siquiera ha querido decirme que va a hacer, así que sólo hago lo que me pide y pienso en Ran, al hacerlo puedo sentir algo muy raro, una extraña sensación, pero es muy espontánea, y al abrir los ojos, me sorprendo al ver que estoy fuera de una habitación en la que se puede leer: "TSUKIYONO, OMI"

e inmediatamente, no sé porqué, pienso en Ran, miro a Nagi y él sólo asiente con la cabeza así que me dispongo a entrar, pero en cuanto voy a abrir la puerta, alguien la abre desde adentro y me sorprendo mucho al ver quién es la persona que sale.

Pero mira nada más, nada más ni nada menos que el Sr. Takatori -

Schuldig, qué haces aquí! -

Hey, mi trabajo, ahora, debo irme, adiós...tambien a tí herzschen -

...Auf Wiedersehen Schuld... -

Voy adentro -

Adelante -

Ran:

No puedo dormir, intento conciliar el sueño, pero simplemente no puedo. Es lo mejor...yo no deseo que Ken esté conmigo...no...no lo deseo,eso es lo mejor.

Por que será tan difícil tratar de dormir en este lugar?...esucho alguien entrar y volteo a la puerta para encontrarme con la gran sorpresa de que se trata de Omi...lo sé, su verdadero nombre es Mamoru pero para mí, siempre será Omi.

Él me mira con ese rostro lleno de lágrimas que sólo él sabe hacer y corre hacia mi llorando y balbuceando cosas inentendibles

Omi, calmate, qué pasa? -

Es solo que estoy feliz de que estes con vida -

Gracias...cómo es que estás aquí, no es hora de visita -

Es una larga historia... -

Nagi:

Mamoru entra a la habitación y se que se encuentra muy feliz pero yo estoy preocupado por algo más...es muy raro que Schuldig haya estado aquí y además yo estaba enterado que la persona que estaba visitando a Fujimiya era Hidaka...y él no está aquí, aunque puedo sentir su presencia en algún lugar del hospital.

Algo raro pasó y voy a averiguar que és.

Sigo la presencia de Hidaka y lo encuentro sentado solo en una banca, me acerco a él pues necesito preguntarle algunas cosas...es necesario que sepa que está pasando.

Buenas noches -

Eh, ah, hola Nagi...Nagi! qué haces aquí?... si tu estás aquí, eso significa que...él tambien está aquí!-

... -

Cómo se atreve a venir despues de que él fue quine provocó todo esto! -

... -

No vas a defenderlo? -

...No es que él deseara hacerlo... -

Lo sabía...sin duda, has cambiado desde que estás con él, o me equivoco? -

No vine a que hablaramos de mi, necesito preguntarte algo-

Adelante-

Porqué no estás con Fujimiya?-

Él ya no me necesita, para que me necesitaría si tiene a alguien más y que por sobre todas las cosas es mejor que yo?-

Qué?-

No lo sabías, pensé que tu deberías saber que Schuldig sale...no, que Ran vive con Schuldig-

Eso es...imposible-

Bueno eso es todo por el momento, disculpen la tardanza y que el capítulo haya quedado muy equis, pero les prometo que el siguiente capítulo va a quedar mejor ok, hasta la próxima:)


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4.-Poniendo el plan en marcha

DISCLAIMER: Weib Kreuz no me pertenece...pero seguro que si lo deseo fervientemente algún día me pertenecerá...creo...

Por cierto acabo de leer Weib side B y me dio mucho gusto ver que mi sueño se hizo realidad y alguien salvo a Ran y que a fin de cuenta él y Ken siguen en el mismo equipo...claro no desprecio a Yoji y mucho menos a Omi ni a los Schwarz pero... quien sabe a lo mejor el Sr. Koyasu se anime y los ponga tambien en la historia...

4-Poniendo el plan en marcha

Brad:

No puedo creer lo que esta pasando, en un momento llega Schuldig del hospital y al siguiente. me esta diciendo que se ira de casa unos días, cuando le pregunto porque, solo se queda callado me sonríe y dice que ira a vivir a casa de Fujimiya por un tiempo...en verdad no entiendo nada, solo hay confusión en mi mente creo que el se da cuenta de eso, deja sus cosas y comenzamos a platicar...

_**-Es solo que no entiendo, me estas dejando por ir a vivir con él?-**_

_**-No entiendes Brad lo que sucede es...-**_

_**-Que?-**_

_**-...Bueno él es un paciente y necesita atención médica en casa y...me asignaron y debo quedarme allí unos días...pero... yo pensé que tendrías una visión sobre esto y...tú entiendes...-**_

_**-La tuve pero le reste importancia...pensé que era mi loca y creciente imaginación-**_

_**-No te preocupes...-**_

_**-Schuldig...esa es la verdad? Si no es así, hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?-**_

_**-...De hecho si, veras, este es el plan...-**_

Nagi:

En mi cabeza aún resuenan las palabras de Hidaka... "Ran vive con Schuldig" eso no es posible, la ultima vez que hable con él me dijo que vivía con Brad...sería posible que sin que lo supiéramos se habían separado y el se había ido con Fujimiya?... No es posible, digo yo sé que al menos cuando éramos Schwarz le atraía Brad...pero Fujimiya?...algo no esta bien definitivamente no lo esta...en fin tendré que comunicarme con Brad para informarme de eso...escucho a lo lejos el llamado de Mamoru entro a su oficina sin avisar y cual es mi sorpresa al ver allí a esa mujer y muy cerca de MI Mamoru solo hago un pequeño ruido para que me escuchen, ella se aleja un poco y Mamoru aprovecha para regresar a su asiento, me acerco al escritorio y me quedo allí al lado de esa mujer...

_**-Nagi que bueno que estas aquí...-**_

_**-Exactamente le decía a Mamoru-sama que no te veía desde hace varios días...-**_

_**-...a ti no debe importarte, al único al que debo de ver es a Mamoru, contigo no tengo ningún deber-**_

_**-No, tienes razón, solo quería saber si aún estabas en el camino-**_

_**-Lo estoy aunque no te guste y creeme varios pasos adelante de ti-**_

_**-Como te...-**_

_**-Rex basta, por favor retirate y termina con tus pendientes-**_

_**-Pero...-**_

_**-No me hagas repetirlo-**_

_**-A la orden Persian...- voltea a ver a Nagi y este solo sonríe y ella molesta se va**_

_**-...me llamaste?-**_

_**-Acaso esos fueron celos?-**_

_**-No...para que me necesitas?-**_

_**-Estabas celoso, Wow eso me asombra, pero no debes preocuparte Nagi, mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti...- se le acerca y acaricia su mejilla, Nagi solo cierra los ojos y sonríe**_

_**-Eso lo se pero ella parece no entenderlo-**_

_**-No importa, tú y yo lo sabemos y con eso es más que suficiente-**_

_**-Mamoru, debo ausentarme unas cuantas horas, podré confiar en que estarás bien?-**_

_**-Claro, pero puedo preguntar a donde iras?-**_

_**-Asuntos personales-**_

_**-Esta bien, necesitas algo?-**_

_**-Nada, solo tu palabra de que estarás bien y la promesa de que mantendrás a esa mujer lo suficientemente alejada de ti...-**_

_**-Jajaja...por supuesto tienes mi palabra sobre ambas cosas-**_

_**-Muy bien entonces...- Nagi se acerca lo besa e inmediatamente desaparece Mamoru se queda allí sorprendido y entonces sigue con su trabajo**_

Ken:

No se cuanto tiempo tengo caminando, ni siquiera donde estoy...las palabras de Ran me sorprendieron muchísimo, no sabía que el y Schuldig se entendieran, éramos enemigos a muerte y aún así...

Pero desde cuando? Talvez después de que él se fue...o quizás desde antes? No puedo pensar claramente...me pregunto si yo me hubiera ido con él esto hubiera pasado? Creo que nunca lo sabré... Pero hay algo de lo que si estoy seguro y ese es mi amor por Ran...

Será él feliz con Schuldig? Debo interponerme en su felicidad? Debo dejarlo ir?

Sigo mi camino sin fijarme por donde voy de repente siento como alguien toca mi hombro, inmediatamente volteo a ver quien es y cual es mi sorpresa al encontrarme con él de nuevo...

_**-Yoji!-**_

_**-Perdón?-**_

_**-Ah...nada usted disculpe Sr...-**_

_**-No, por favor llámame solo Yoshiyuki-**_

_**-Bien...-**_

_**-Que haces por aquí?-**_

_**-Nada solo caminaba mientras pensaba pero...creo que llegue muy lejos...-**_

_**-Mi casa esta aquí cerca, porque no vienes a tomar algo? Te ves muy distraído y un poco triste...si me dices que te pasa yo podría darte un consejo o tal vez ayudarte...-**_

_**-Muchas gracias...pero...-**_

_**-Nada de peros vamos- lo jala y se lo lleva**_

Ran:

Este lugar no me agrada, los hospitales no son mi fuerte...puedo combatir con el peor de mis enemigos, pero no puedo soportar un hospital...Deberé agradecer a Schuldig por ayudarme con esto, solo espero que no tenga problemas...a decir verdad nunca espere que Ken me buscara solo para decirme esto...

Pero, porque me desprecio si tuvo la oportunidad de ir conmigo desde el principio, porque debo creer que sus palabras son ciertas...porque rayos estoy pensando en eso...

Escucho que alguien entra y me sorprende ver entrar a Schuldig acompañado de Crawford...

_**-...-**_

_**-Ah no te asustes Fujimiya, no espera, si vamos a vivir juntos debe ser Ran...o talvez Fuji-chan, jajajaja-**_

_**-Me quedo con Ran, gracias- trata de incorporarse pero no puede pues aún esta reciente**_

_**-No seas tonto Fujimiya te vas a lastimar más-**_

_**-No sabía que te preocuparas por mí-**_

_**-No lo hago, pero Schuldig es un gran amigo y tu vives con él así que debo de respetarte no?-**_

_**-...-**_

_**-Oye tenía que decirle todo, yo no quiero terminar con Brad, solo te voy a ayudar y así, si el lo sabe, no afectara nuestra relación-**_

_**-Lo lamento, oye no tienes que hacerlo-**_

_**-No, esta bien, no hay problema, Brad esta de acuerdo de hecho le parece tan divertido que nos permitirá vivir en su casa.-**_

_**-Que?-**_

_**-Si, no pretenderás tenerme en la misma casa en la que Ken vivió verdad? No permitiré que me trates de esa manera-**_

_**-A pero tu si me quieres tener donde vive él-**_

_**-La ventaja es que no todos saben que Brad y yo tenemos algo, y si estamos en ese lugar todo se vendrá abajo-**_

_**-Acéptalo Fujimiya pensamos bien en todo, además nuestra casa es lo suficientemente grande-**_

_**-Esta bien...pero al menos necesito ir por algunas cosas y...-**_

_**-Para nada, tu usaras algunas ropas que están en casa y lo demás lo compraremos, ya te lo dije no quiero que tengas algo que el haya tocado o visto-**_

_**-Vaya que eres exigente-**_

_**-Así es...cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte escondido Nagi?- se oye un ruido y Nagi entra**_

_**-Te diste cuenta Schuldig...-**_

_**-Claro, que escuchaste?-**_

_**-Todo...y yo llegue a pensar que era cierto...-**_

_**-Bueno ahora que sabes la verdad que harás? Me delataras?-**_

_**-Para nada de hecho estoy dispuesto a ayudarlos en esta mentira-**_

_**-No se en que puedas ayudarnos Nagi-**_

_**-Fácil Crawford, seguro que Ken ira a ver a Mamoru a preguntarle si el sabía de esto, Mamoru no nos ayudara y le dirá que es mentira...-**_

_**-Pero...-**_

_**-Si yo le digo que Mamoru no esta y platico con él seguro que todo saldrá bien-**_

_**-Porque debo confiar en ustedes?-**_

_**-Porque no tienes otra opción y además porque tu solo nos metiste en esto...-**_

_**-Esta bien así será...-**_

Ran:

Es raro pero creo que esta alianza será buena después de todo...Ken perdóname pero estoy seguro de que esto es lo mejor...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo y recuerden se aceptan criticas y sugerencias


	5. Plan No2 comenzando

_**Capitulo 5.-Plan No.2 comenzando**_

DISCLAIMER: Weib Kreuz no me pertenece...no ahora...talvez mañana...bueno uno nunca sabe no es así?

--------------------------------

_**Ken**_

_En estas semanas me han pasado cosas increíbles, me encuentro con Ran que esta mal herido, después me encuentro con Yoji que ahora es otra persona..._

_Después me entero de algo que hubiera deseado nunca haber sabido, que Ran vive con Schuldig! no se que pensar sobre ello..._

_Por un momento pensé que Ran me estaba tomando el pelo, pero salí de allí muy molesto, después me encuentro con Nagi que no parece saber nada sobre el asunto._

_Hable con Yoji o bueno con el Sr. Yoshiyuki Ito...dejémoslo en Yoji, y le conté todo, claro con algunos ajustes a la historia, y después de pensarlo un poco me dice que tal vez Ran solo lo hace para darme celos, pero después de varios días al volver al hospital para preguntarle a Ran si es verdad me entero que ya se fue y más específicamente se fue a vivir con su novio..._

_Pero me he decidido y solo hay una manera de saber la verdad y esa es..._

_Obviamente hablar con Omi, si esto es una mentira el podrá decírmelo, después de todo el no sabe mentir, así que aprovechare e iré a hablar con él._

_Estoy seguro que el me sacara de mis dudas..._

_**Nagi**_

_No puedo dejar de pensar en si esta nueva alianza es correcta, me molesta mentirle a Mamoru, aunque el esta ajeno a todo esto, últimamente ha estado muy ocupado con otros asuntos, así que se ha limitado a pedirme que vaya a averiguar como esta Fujimiya, no es difícil saberlo si me comunico mentalmente con Schuld..._

_No se cuanto más vayan a seguir con esto pero ellos piensan seguir, ayer hable con Crawford y me sugirió otro plan sin que Schuld y Fujimiya lo supieran y pienso que, seria buena idea seguirlo._

_Mamoru esta hablando por teléfono mientras que yo únicamente estoy viendo la pecera, esos peces se ven muy tranquilos, de repente siento una presencia conocida y me concentro de repente me doy cuenta de que yo tenía razón y Hidaka ha venido ha hablar con Mamoru, puedo escuchar que esa mujer dice que le avisara, pero antes de que pueda entrar yo saldré para hablar con Hidaka..._

**_-Espera un momento Ken, veré si Takatori-sama puede recibirte-_**

_**-Te lo agradecería mucho Rex, tengo unas cuantas...eh? hola Nagi-**_

_**-Oh, Hidaka que haces aquí?-**_

_**-Venía a hablar con Omi, crees que pueda recibirme?-**_

_**-Bueno actualmente él esta muy ocupado pero...-**_

_**-Ocupado? Pero Mamoru-sama estaría ocupado hasta por la tarde-**_

_**-...No tengo porque darte explicaciones y si dije que Mamoru esta ocupado es porque así es-**_

_**-En primer lugar...-**_

_**-Esta bien Rex, no hay problema, en fin regresare otro día cuando Omi pueda recibirme-**_

_**-Hidaka, ocurre algo?-**_

_**-No es nada...-**_

**_-Si no te molesta y tienes tiempo yo puedo escucharte, además, pensé que estabas muy molesto con Mamoru por lo ocurrido y que hasta habías jurado no volver a hablarle...-_**

_**-Esta bien, exagere, es solo...quería saber si el sabía algo de...-**_

**_-OK, vamos a tomar algo y hablamos de eso que te parece?-_**

**_-Puedes? No tienes que estar aquí?-_**

**_-No te preocupes, el único peligro que corre aquí Mamoru es que su secretaria lo acose, pero se que él podrá liberarse- _**

**_Nagi sonríe y Ken nota que Rex se molesta_**

_**-Bien, vamos-**_

**_-Rex avísale a...espera no le digas nada, regresare en unos momentos-_**

_**Nagi**_

_Empujo a Hidaka a la salida y lo llevo a una pequeña cafetería donde estoy seguro podemos hablar un poco, sin mas dudas estoy dispuesto a seguir con el plan que Crawford y yo ideamos..._

_**Ran**_

_Ya estoy mejor, al menos físicamente, ya puedo levantarme y caminar un poco, ni siquiera se porque estoy en casa de Crawford, si Ken se creyó todo y se alejo de mi porque sigo aquí, debería de volver a casa, al menos aquí los sofás son muy confortables, lo único que por el momento puedo hacer es estar tranquilo, la casa de Crawford es sorprendentemente tranquila a excepción de las noches cuando obviamente Schuldig y Crawford se ocupan "haciendo las cuentas del mes"..._

_Schuldig sale de una de las habitaciones y se sienta a mi lado, apenas va a hablar cuando se oye que tocan la puerta, Crawford abre y regresa con alguien a donde estamos nosotros..._

_**-Fujimiya, te busca este chico-**_

_**-Ken? Pasa algo?-**_

**_Schuldig nota que Brad sonríe e inmediatamente pasa el brazo por los hombros de Ran, este se sobresalta un poco pero reacciona y se recarga más en él_**

**_-Pues... venía a ver como están las cosas entre ustedes-_**

_**-Pierdes tu tiempo Hidaka, Ran-chan y yo estamos bien-**_

_**-Mm...ya veo...pero en fin, antes que nada Ran y yo somos muy buenos amigos así que...-**_

_**-Ken...para que son esas maletas?...-**_

_**-No es obvio? Me quedare unos días en esta casa, Crawford esta de acuerdo y como no tengo trabajo por ahora, me quedare para asegurarme que sean felices-**_

------------------------------------------

_:) Aquí esta el Capitulo 5..._

_Bueno al menos intento seguirlo!_

_Ya veré que más se me ocurre poner, espero que les haya gustado, recuerden se aceptan quejas, sugerencias, ideas... cualquier cosa OK?_

_Cuídense!_


	6. No me rendiré

Capitulo 6.- No me rendiré

DISCLAIMER: Weib Kreuz no me pertenece... no ahora... talvez mañana... bueno uno nunca sabe no es así?

---------------------------

Mamoru

He tenido tanto trabajo que no he tenido tiempo para ir a ver a Ran. Lo que sí he hecho es llamar a su casa pero nadie contesta... Envié a Nagi a investigar si Ran ya había salido del hospital y solo lo confirmaron, más en su casa no contestan...

Justo ahora, tengo mucho trabajo acumulado, Nagi salió porque dijo que tenía algo que hacer... pero que puede ser más importante que yo?

Escucho un ruido que viene desde afuera, es Rex discutiendo con alguien más, la puerta se abre de golpe y levanto la mirada solo para ver a Yuushi Honjou mejor conocido como Knight líder de Crasher aqui en Kritiker, acercarse a mi escritorio...

-Que actitud es esa? ¿Cómo te atreves entrar a mi oficina a la fuerza?-

-Es la única manera en la que pude entrar, de otra manera nunca lo hubiera hecho-

-Takatori-sama discúlpeme...-

-No te disculpes Rex, ahora llama a seguridad para que saquen a este hombre de aquí-

-Pero...-

-Hazlo-

-Si...-

-Bien, tienes escasos minutos antes de que lleguen los guardias para explicar tu actitud...-

-Has estado mintiéndonos todo el tiempo, pero ahora ya sé la verdad-

-A que te refieres?-

-Sé que Ran esta vivo-

-...-

-No puedes ocultarlo más, hace unos días vi a Hidaka hablar con ese chico que te cuida, escuche lo que decían, y escuche claramente cuando dijeron que Ran estaba vivo-

-No sé a que te refieres, Siberian no ha venido por aquí y que yo sepa, Ran falleció hace tiempo-

-No te hagas el tonto, yo los escuche, no tienes derecho a esconderlo!-

Se acerca más a él, lo toma de la camisa y lo levanta

-Acaso lo escondes para seguir usándolo a tu beneficio?-

-...Si no me sueltas...te arrepentirás-

-Arrepentirme? Créeme, no podría estar más seguro toda mi vida...-

Le da un golpe que le saca el aire, y le da otros más en la cara

-...E..Es...todo...lo...que tienes...?-

-Vaya, después de todo aún era fuerte-

-Te... lo dije-

-Eh?-

-Que ibas a arrepentirte...-

Mamoru sonríe y de repente aparece Nagi, Knight suelta a Mamoru y se le queda viendo a Nagi, un segundo después el cuerpo de Knight sale volando contra la pared y queda inconsciente, Mamoru se levanta y se sienta en su silla y luego Nagi se le acerca

-Lamento haber tardado-

-No hay problema... donde estabas?-

-Mmm... fui a ver a Fujimiya... seguro que estas bien?-

-Si... lo mataste?-

-No, aunque debí hacerlo, nadie te toca y sale vivo-

-Esta bien, deja que los guardias se encarguen...-

Mamoru se le queda viendo a Nagi y pensando en las palabras de Knight, Nagi le devuelve la mirada y de repente le contesta...

-No es verdad...-

-Eh?-

-Justo ahora... tu pensabas en lo que te dijo él, algo sobre Ran y Hidaka...-

-Entonces...-

-Hidaka no ha venido por aquí...-

-Oh...-

-No me crees?-

-Claro que te creo... tu no serías capaz de mentirme cierto?-

-...Cierto-

-Confiare en ti... por el momento terminare el trabajo y...-

-...No quiero sonar sobreprotector pero lo mejor será que vayas a casa-

-Pero... tienes razón...-

-Nos vemos afuera, no tardes...-

Nagi

Al menos pude evadir más preguntas de su parte... solo espero que el plan que Crawford y yo ideamos salga bien... aunque dudo que él se equivoque...

Tendré que mantener ocupado a Mamoru para que no se le ocurra ir a ver a Fujimiya porque sino estaremos en graves problemas...

Ken

Todo me parece muy raro, empezando con Ran y Schuldig, son tan distantes que me resulta muy difícil creer que en verdad tengan algo... pero si es verdad creo que voy a lamentar siquiera haber venido.

Nagi me dijo que sería buena idea para descubrir si esto era verdad, ahora no sé ni que pensar, he pensado en dejarlo así pero no puedo hacerlo, me prometí a mí mismo que iba a luchar por lo que quiero y voy a hacerlo, veo que Ran sale de una habitación y viene hacia acá sin hacer ruido, puedo ver su cara de sorpresa al verme aquí sentado, se recupera pronto y se sienta en el sofá que esta justo enfrente de mí...

-Vaya, no esperaba que despertaras tan temprano Ken-

-Bueno, en la prisión me enseñaron buenos modales-

-...estuviste en la prisión?-

-No lo sabías? Bueno creí que era la mejor manera de redimirme y bueno, en parte lo fue-

-Oh...-

-Dime, no los vi a ti y a Schuldig entrar juntos a otra habitación?-

-No... tal vez te confundiste-

-Tal vez... o tal vez ustedes no están durmiendo juntos?-

-Que tonterías dices Ken, claro que dormimos juntos, solo que anoche me sentí un poco mal y para no despertar a Schuldig cambie de habitación-

-Oh...ya te sientes mejor?-

-Si...-

-Y, puedo preguntar dónde y como surgió su romance? Tu sabes, el tiempo que te llevo odiarlos por trabajar con los Takatori, lo que le hicieron a tu hermana... todo eso-

-Bueno... después de que me fui estuve en contacto con Omi, y luego él me dijo que ellos estaban en Kritiker y... bueno yo le dije que si estaba bien que los tuviera allí y...-

-Ah, con que aquí estabas Ran-chan! ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme tanto tiempo solo en cama?-

Schuldig se acerca, se sienta a su lado y lo abraza

-Te sentiste mal de nuevo? Ya te he dicho que cuando suceda debes despertarme, talvez yo pueda curarte y ni siquiera lo sabes-

-Schuldig, estaba platicando con Ken-

-Eh? Ahora resulta que me eres infiel? Vaya Hidaka parece que no pierdes tiempo-

-Bueno, intento todo lo que puedo, y Ran solamente me estaba platicando como fue que su odio por ti se convirtió en el amor que tanto profesas pero que en verdad no se nota-

-Ah, eso fue un golpe bajo Hidaka, en fin no hay nada que contar, nos vimos, hablamos y bueno todo se dio lentamente-

-Oh...-

-Es en serio Ken, yo quiero a Schuldig y con eso es más que suficiente, porque no lo entiendes y me dejas en paz? Tuviste tu oportunidad y la dejaste ir, no intentes recuperar lo que tu diste por perdido...-

-Ran yo...-

-Déjalo así Hidaka si no estas seguro entonces te haremos comprenderlo...-

Schuldig mira a Ran quien a su vez esta un poco inseguro, Schuldig le sonríe y lo mira a los ojos, Ran solo cierra los ojos y siente cuando Schuldig lo besa, Ken se voltea y ve a Brad parado en la entrada de la sala y luego se levanta del sofá y les dice a ambos...

-No me daré por vencido, no puedo hacerlo, aun cuando esto me duela un poco, voy a seguir luchando hasta que obtenga lo que quiero pero si veo que no puedo hacerlo, entonces me retirare...voy a mi habitación-

Brad

Me impresiona en verdad la resolución del chico, no se deja perder tan fácilmente, puedo ver que a Schuldig le causa mucha gracia puesto que apenas y si Hidaka se retira, Schuldig ríe triunfalmente, lo que no pasa con Fujimiya que se ve más confundido que antes, pero yo no me equivoco y estoy seguro que pronto, esta farsa terminara y ambos se dirán sus verdaderos sentimientos...

-------------------------

Bueno por el momento es todo...

Espero que les guste, Ken no se dará por vencido! Oh sí? quien lo sabe ya veremos, ya veremos...

Reviews, quejas y sugerencias son bien recibidas ok?

Bye-bye


	7. Descubriendo la verdad

7.- Descubriendo la verdad

DISCLAIMER: Creo que ya saben a quien le pertenece Weib Kreuz... desgraciadamente no a mí... pero bueno la vida es así

----------------------------------------

Ken

Por experiencia sé que salir a caminar es la mejor opción para relajarse un poco así que lo hice, pero no importa cuanto camine no puedo sacar de mi mente las palabras que Ran me dijo... 'déjame en paz', 'no trates de recuperar lo que tu diste por perdido'...

Tal vez yo estoy estorbando en la felicidad de Ran... bueno si eso puede llamarse felicidad... Aún así yo quiero estar a su lado, aunque bien es cierto que me gustaría ser yo el que pueda abrazarlo, el que este con él cuando lo necesite... sé que le falle pero si solamente el me diera la oportunidad de demostrarle que esta vez no le fallare, que estaré allí si me necesita... pero él no es así... bueno, supongo que todo se dará con el tiempo, sin darme cuenta he venido caminando hasta casa de Omi, y bueno si no puedo verlo en su oficina por que no buscarlo aquí? espero en verdad que pueda recibirme...

Mamoru

No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que Knight menciono, sin embargo Nagi dijo que Ken no se ha parado en la oficina y debo creerle más a él, hace un rato que intento llamar a Ran pero una vez más nadie atiende el teléfono, por otro lado ahora que Nagi esta durmiendo puedo escabullirme e ir a buscar a Ran y eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer, si se lo dijera a Nagi él no me lo permitiría puesto que hay miles cosas pendientes que debo atender, pero nunca es malo escapar alguna vez, me acerco a la cama donde Nagi duerme y acaricio su mejilla, él se mueve un poco y se vuelve a acomodar, únicamente sonrió y salgo de la habitación, mientras paso a los guardias veo que en la entrada hay alguien discutiendo con ellos...

-Solo necesito hablar con él no tardare mucho!-

-Lo sentimos, Takatori-sama no se encuentra en casa ahora, pero si desea hablar con él puede hacer una cita con su secretaria-

-En verdad lo conozco, sé lo que piensan que soy un loco que únicamente trata de acercarse a él, pero no es así!-

-Lo sentimos, por favor retírese-

Alejan a Ken de la puerta y este comienza a caminar...

-Vaya recibimiento! Pero Omi se va a enterar de esto!-

-Psst. psst-

-Eh? Quien?-

-Aquí, estoy aquí-

-...Nos conocemos?-

-No seas tonto Ken!-

(se quita la gorra y unos lentes oscuros que lleva puestos)

-Omi!-

-Cállate, quieres que nos descubran, me escape porque pretendo ir a ver a Ran, que haces aquí?-

-Pues venía a verte, quería hablar contigo-

-Hablemos en el camino entonces, puesto que no podemos usar el auto tendremos que caminar-

-Por mi no hay problema, nos vamos, momento, sabes donde vive Ran?-

-Bueno... sé su teléfono pero no su dirección actual...-

-Ya veo, siempre has sido tan despistado! No te preocupes pequeño Omi, que tu hermano mayor Ken esta contigo!-

-...Eso es lo que me preocupa, que estoy contigo ahora...-

-Todo estará bien si vas conmigo!-

-...Eso espero, pero Hermano Mayor? Yo pensaba tomarte de la mano y decirte "Mama, iremos a buscar a Papa?"-

-Omi!-

-Ja,ja,ja... sabes a veces Yoji decía que éramos una familia, que tú eras nuestra madre porque te preocupabas por nosotros y que Aya era nuestro padre porque era un gruñón... también decía que él era el hermano mayor...-

-Oye sabías que Yoji esta con vida? Lo vi el otro día-

-De verdad? Y Como esta? Cuéntamelo todo-

-Muy bien, primero sigamos por este camino-

-Bien...-

Nagi

No sé porque tengo la sensación que dormí de más, me duele un poco la cabeza, al voltear puedo ver que Mamoru no esta, supongo que debe estar en el baño, sin embargo no escucho ruido, la ventana esta abierta, lo que es curioso puesto que siempre esta cerrada, me levanto para cerrarla pero al tocar el marco de esta una imagen de Mamoru saltando por la ventana viene a mi cabeza, suelto la ventana y me siento un momento a pensar en lo que paso, aunque no es muy necesario pensar, se que se ha escapado, pero la pregunta es a donde? Después de pensarlo un momento caigo en cuenta de que seguramente fue a ver a Fujimiya, me dispongo a arreglarme para irme, debo impedir que lo vea, me concentro para buscar su presencia y cuando al fin lo encuentro me doy cuenta de que esta con Hidaka, al parecer ahora no podré intervenir para que no se enteren, lo mejor será alcanzarlo pero antes de que pueda irme, alguien entra a la habitación...

-Mamoru-sama?-

-...Rex? Que haces tú aquí?-

-Yo? Y tu que haces aquí?-

-Oh... no sabías que Mamoru y yo somos amantes?-

-No te creo, Mamoru-sama no ha comentado nada, únicamente dijo que ustedes eran muy buenos amigos puesto que el te debía la vida!-

-Ah, era de esperarse puesto que el no debe de informarte de su vida personal, tú no eres más que una simple secretaria, además el no tiene porque rendirle cuentas a nadie, yo tampoco así que hazme un favor y sal de aquí, y más te vale que dejes de intentar de llamar la atención de Mamoru, porque si me vuelvo a enterar de que haces algo así te aseguro que ni siquiera vas a saber que fue lo que te paso!-

Rex sale muy molesta y Nagi sonríe triunfalmente antes de seguir celebrando Nagi se arregla y se marcha

Mamoru

Hasta hace unos momentos Ken y yo llevábamos una buena plática pero de repente ambos nos quedamos callados, tal parece que no hay nada de que hablar, aunque todavía me parece muy sorprendente que Yoji este vivo, ni siquiera yo con tantas influencias lo sabía, esta vez tal parece que Ran me engaño también a mí, Ken me lleva caminando por algunas calles y de repente comienza a caminar un poco más despacio y tal parece que ya esta listo para reanudar la platica...

-Dime Ken, las cosas entre Ran y tu ya se arreglaron?-

-Eh? A que te refieres?-

-Tu sabes, ahora tu y él ya están juntos no? Bueno ambos eran demasiado obvios, al menos Ran lo era, tú eras un poco más reservado en cuanto a eso-

-No lo sabes? Bueno, yo me imagine que como tu estabas más en contacto con ellos ya lo sabrías-

-Saber que?-

-Omi, Ran esta...-

Antes de que Ken pueda decir algo, repentinamente Mamoru se desmaya, Ken lo alcanza a tomar antes de que toque el suelo e inmediatamente después aparece Nagi

-Omi! Estas bien? Omi!-

-Que sucedió Hidaka?-

-Nagi? Como...?-

-...Bueno me transporte hasta aquí apenas y sentí a Mamoru...-

-...Bien y ahora que?-

-Lo llevare a la mansión, estarás bien por ti mismo?-

-Claro...pero puedes decirle que espero verlo en otra ocasión-

-Claro-

Nagi toma a Mamoru y se vuelve a transportar, Ken se queda allí y un poco después se va a casa. Por otro lado al llegar a la mansión y después de que lo deja en la cama toma el teléfono y marca a casa de Schuldig

-Diga?-

-Fujimiya? Que haces contestando el teléfono?-

-Vivo aquí lo olvidas? lo menos que puedo hacer para compensar el hecho de que por mi culpa Brad y Schuldig no puedan dormir juntos es ayudar un poco y contestar el maldito teléfono-

-Bien... puedes comunicarme con Crawford o con Schuldig-

-Claro, lo haría de no ser porque ellos aprovechan el momento que salió Ken para 'ponerse al corriente' de lo siguiente que van a hacer-

-Oh... Pues tendrás que apurarlos Hidaka se dirige hacia allá, hace un momento él y Mamoru ya se dirigían hacia allá-

-Que? Como? Creí que dijiste que no dejarías que ellos hablaran-

-Y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque Mamoru escapo mientras dormía...me di cuenta un poco tarde, pero al menos pude hacerlo-

-Y que hiciste?-

-Provoque un desmayo, eso no debo hacerlo, puesto que ahora no sé cuanto vaya a quedar dormido Mamoru-

-Lamento haberte metido en esto también a ti-

-Me pareció divertido... pero debo decir que esta dando resultado, al parecer Hidaka ya sé esta resignando, es esto lo que en verdad quieres?-

-...Sé que es lo mejor... en fin, debo colgar para avisarles a los otros de que Ken esta por llegar-

-Fujimiya espero que tu plan funcione y que después de esto salgas bien y no lastimado-

-Gracias-

Nagi

Cuelgo el teléfono, en verdad no sé cuanto más vaya a durar esto, pero por ahora estoy un poco cansado por el esfuerzo, me siento en la orilla de la cama y puedo sentir como alguien me jala hacia la cama, todo es tan repentino que para cuando reacciono, Mamoru me tiene aprisionado bajo su cuerpo, levanto la mirada y puedo ver que en sus ojos hay confusión, al escuchar sus pensamientos puedo darme cuenta de que escucho mi platica y que tendré que decirle todo...

Mamoru

Es extraño, desperté justo para escuchar a Nagi hablar por teléfono con alguien, sin embargo no hice ningún movimiento o ruido alguno para que Nagi no sé de cuenta de que estoy despierto, después de todo yo también tengo mis secretos, cuando escucho que esta hablando con Ran, escucho algunas cosas como 'Hidaka se dirige hacia allá', 'provoque un desmayo', 'Hidaka sé esta resignando', algo sobre unos planes, la verdad es que no se de que esta hablando, pero es evidente que hay algo que no me ha dicho, me dispongo a averiguarlo, puedo notar que esta débil puesto que por más que yo lo escondiera se que el ya hubiera notado que estoy despierto, se sienta en la cama y aprovecho la oportunidad para jalarlo hacia la cama y sentarme sobre él, lo he sorprendido y no puede hacer nada...

-Mamoru... -

-Bien, vas a decirme que es lo que pasa y vas a decírmelo ahora-

-De que hablas? Me da gusto que estés bien, te desmayaste y... -

-Nagi, no más mentiras, te escuche hace un momento, dijiste que provocaste mi desmayo, además hablabas de algo con Ran, dijeron algo sobre un plan y Ken, además creo haberte escuchado decir que hablaste a casa de Crawford... que sucede Nagi?-

-Mamoru yo... -

-No te dejare hasta que me lo digas... -

Nagi

Al parecer ya no tengo escapatoria, lo siento chicos me temo que tendré que decirle la verdad a Mamoru, espero que él entienda esto...

Aunque no creo que vaya a estar contento porque le mentí, pero al menos espero que entienda los sentimientos de Fujimiya...

-------------------------------------------

Bueno ahora sí, jajajaja, era hora de que Mamoru se enterara, espero que les guste este capitulo...

En fin me despido, tratare de escribir rápido...

Bye-bye


	8. 8 Siempre Juntos

8.- Siempre juntos

DISCLAIMER: Weib Kreuz no me pertenece y no importa cuando lo desee no me pertenecerá...aunque yo deseara que si me perteneciera...

quizás, algún día uno nunca sabe...

-----------------------------------------

Ran

Estoy un poco preocupado, a pesar de que Nagi llamo para avisar la otra noche que Ken venia hacia acá, aún es hora de que no ha llegado, Schuldig dice que no debo preocuparme que de seguro esta bien, pero yo no puedo saberlo, claro que me preocupa lo que el haga, pero eso es porque lo conozco y se que es capaz de hacer muchas tonterías, aunque creo que me preocupa más el hecho de que haya hablado con Omi, me pregunto de que habrán hablado, creo en verdad que ya le he dado como 20 vueltas a la habitación, Crawford llega y se sienta en el sofá y comienza a observarme, momentos después me siento en el sofá opuesto y él comienza una plática que no se a donde vaya a parar...

_**-...Fujimiya, si estas tan preocupado por Hidaka porque no vas a buscarlo?-**_

**_-No es que este muy preocupado por él...-_**

**_-Te preocupa lo que pueda estar haciendo lo se... pero no puedes negar que estas preocupado, según se, no dormiste en toda la noche, además de eso, preparaste el desayuno, limpiaste toda mi casa... más preocupado se puede estar?-_**

_**-Siento que si lo hiciera...-**_

**_-Echarías todo a perder cierto?-_**

**_-Podrías dejarme terminar una frase?-_**

_**-Lo siento, solo trato de ayudarte...-**_

_**-Mm...-**_

_**-Chicos malas noticias!-**_

_**-Que sucede Schuldig?-**_

**_-Me trato de comunicar con Nagi y repentinamente me doy cuenta que no puedo hacerlo, lo intento de nuevo solo para recibir de respuesta un escudo más fuerte de lo que podía imaginar!-_**

**_-No es más fácil usar el teléfono?-_**

**_-Para ti puede ser fácil Fujimiya, pero nosotros los Schwarz nos comunicamos telepáticamente, al menos Nagi y yo a Brad no le gusta que haga esas cosas...-_**

**_-Pero anoche Nagi llamo por teléfono-_**

**_-Eso debió ser porque sus poderes estaban débiles...Schuldig no te preocupes, no necesitas hablar con él-_**

_**-Y porque no?-**_

_**-Ya veras porque, ahora se un buen chico y ve a abrir la puerta-**_

_**-Pero si ni siquiera han...-**_

_**Se oye que llaman a la puerta**_

_**-Tu ganas...- Schuldig se va y Brad mira a Ran**_

_**-Espero que en verdad puedas con esto...-**_

Brad

Puedo notar que Fujimiya se queda confundido por mis ultimas palabras, pero es que ni siquiera yo se en que va acabar todo esto, cuando sugerí que Hidaka viniera a vivir aquí tenia bien claro que todo se vendría abajo, pero últimamente mis visiones son un poco borrosas, creo que entonces en verdad hay cosas que no deben de ser vistas con anticipación, más sin embargo se que en la puerta están Nagi y Takatori pues han venido a aclarar esto de una vez por todas, yo será mejor que me quede puesto que también participe en esto, ya decidido, volteo a ver a Fujimiya que se ve bastante sorprendido al ver a Takatori, esto va a hacer una larga platica...

Sr. Itou

Hace ya unas horas que amaneció, el día de ayer Asuka tenía turno doble y no llego a dormir por lo cual me alegro pues es seguro que se hubiera sorprendido al ver a alguien en el sofá.

Ayer después del trabajo algunos compañeros me invitaron a tomar unos tragos a un bar cerca de allí, al principio no quería pero más por educación que por gusto acepte, al llegar allí vi que el hombre del otro día Hidaka se encontraba allí también, más se encontraba en un estado deplorable, ya había tomado demasiado y aún seguía haciéndolo, me disculpe con mis compañeros y me acerque a saludarlo, al verme se colgó de mi cuello, diciéndome Yoji y cosas raras por el estilo, lo traje a casa para que ya no causara mas alboroto, al llegar se puso a decirme que el si me conocía, que mi verdadero nombre era Yoji Kudou y que antes trabajábamos juntos vendiendo flores...

Solo le dije que debía descansar y se quedo dormido, en fin prepare café para ambos y desde aquí puedo escuchar que comienza a moverse, al parecer es una señal de que va a despertar...

Ken

Al abrir los ojos me percato de que no estoy en casa, no tengo la menor idea de donde vine a parar, al menos estoy en un sofá y no en la calle, al mirar al frente veo algo que cautiva mi atención, esa es la katana de Ran...

Me acerco para tocarla, y al hacerlo escucho una voz detrás de mí...

_**-Al fin despiertas-**_

**_-Yoj...Itou-kun... em... disculpe pero como llegue hasta aquí?-_**

**_-Yo te traje y quedamos en que tu me llamarías Yoshiyuki-_**

**_-Oh...lo siento... debo haber hecho el ridículo...te cause problemas con tu esposa?- _**

**_-Oh descuida, ella fue a trabajar...quieres una taza de café?-_**

_**-No, seria mucha molestia, mejor me voy a casa-**_

**_-Por favor insisto, anda ven siéntate aquí-_**

**_Lo jala y lo sienta en la silla, le pone el café enfrente y se sienta en el lado opuesto de la mesa_**

**_-Y bien, será posible que me digas que paso?-_**

_**-Nada... creo que anoche exagere con la bebida... jajajajaja-**_

**_-...Claro... escucha, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, es que acaso no has podido arreglar las cosas con tu chica?-_**

_**-Mi chica?-**_

_**-?-**_

**_-Ah claro... mi chica... eh... no al parecer Ran ya no me quiere en verdad, tal vez yo solo estoy siendo un obstáculo en su felicidad...-_**

_**-Eso crees?-**_

**_-... A decir verdad, he estado pensando en alejarme de él...-_**

_**-...-**_

**_-Ya perdí toda esperanza... lo mejor serà que me aleje de Ran, èl es feliz con Schuldig y no lo culpo, yo decidí dejarlo ir, desaproveche la oportunidad que el mismo me dio y cuando me decidí ya era muy tarde, no debería de intentar separarlo de Schuldig...-_**

_**-A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen...-**_

**_-Lo se pero... debo de ser menos egoísta y pensar en la felicidad de Ran, digo si el es feliz yo también debo serlo, porque yo quiero que sea feliz aunque no sea conmigo...-_**

**_-Parece que ya te decidiste... espero que el aprecie lo que vas a hacer... mira que renunciar a la persona que mas amas en este mundo no es fácil...-_**

_**-Si... yo... lo siento, no te dije que Ran es un chico...-**_

**_-Oye, por mi no hay problema, créeme no me molesta en lo mas mínimo, por cierto anoche mientras trataba de hacerte dormir mencionaste algo acerca de que vendíamos flores y que yo...-_**

**_-Mira nada màs la hora que es, lo siento me gustaría quedarme màs tiempo pero lo mejor es que me vaya...-_**

_**-Ok, si quieres evadirme esta bien pero...-**_

**_-Créeme, aùn si fuera verdad lo que dije, estarás mejor así, ahora olvídate de todo y sigue con tu vida-_**

**_-...Tienes razòn, no tiene caso recordar el pasado...en ese caso no te olvides de mí, y si algún día necesitas algo no dudes en pedirme ayuda y con gusto lo haré-_**

_**-Claro-**_

_**Ambos se ven y se dan un abrazo, Ken se va apresuradamente mientras Yoji lo ve alejarse **_

Schuldig

Al parecer Mamoru en verdad estaba muy molesto, nunca había visto al mas joven de los Takatori de esa manera, al parecer todo lo que dijo esta haciendo efecto en Ran, yo no le deseo mal, al contrario espero que encuentre la felicidad que necesita el se lo merece después de todo lo que ha pasado, al verlo tan pensativo me acerco para tratar de hablar con èl, pero antes de que pueda articular palabra alguna, èl voltea a verme con un rostro lleno de confusiòn, lo abrazo para reconfortarlo, y unos segundos después Hidaka entra, màs al vernos solo sonríe y pasa de largo directo a la habitación en la que se esta quedando, Ran y yo solo nos quedamos viendo y en eso le aconsejo que es hora de hablar con Hidaka, èl dice que quiere esperar unos minutos para armarse de valor y decirle todo, pero no es necesario, unos minutos después Hidaka sale con su maleta en mano y antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta se detiene ante nosotros...

_**-Ken...que sucede?-**_

_**-Nada, es solo que he tomado una desiciòn-**_

_**-...Los dejare a solas estoy seguro que tienen muchas cosas de que hablar-**_

_**-No hace falta que te vayas Schuldig, estoy seguro que te va a interesar, aunque ya debes de saber lo que estoy a punto de hacer-**_

_**-...-**_

_**-Ken, hay algo que...-**_

**_-Ran, déjame hablar, solo escucha todo lo que tengo que decirte...-_**

_**-Esta bien...-**_

**_-Ran, ya estoy cansado de todo esto, ya me canse de tratar de recuperar algo que no existe, así que he decidido que te voy a dejar en paz y me iré de aquí, antes que nada yo quiero que tu seas feliz y si tu felicidad esta al lado de Schuldig que así sea, se muy bien que Crawford me invito a quedarme tiempo indefinido en su casa pero si me voy de aquí es porque el solo hecho de vivir bajo tu mismo techo y respirar el mismo aire que tu y sin poder compartir todos nuestro sentimientos, pesares y alegrías me rompe el corazón y yo ya no puedo soportarlo así que se que esta es la mejor opción... adiós Ran... espero que puedas encontrar la felicidad con Schuldig, yo por mi parte tratare de encontrar la mìa...-_**

_**Ken seca algunas lagrimas que involuntariamente salieron de sus ojos, toma su maleta y se va, tenìa la esperanza de que Ran lo detuviera màs no fue asì. Schuldig y Brad, que se habìa unido al final de la platica, veìan todo sin decir nada, Ran solo se queda allì parado sin hacer nada, al mirar a la puerta se da cuenta de que en verdad Ken se ha ido**_

Brad

Al parecer Fujimiya no puede articular palabra alguna, Hidaka se veìa muy afectado, sin embargo a Fujimiya no parece importarle, nos mira y solo se vuelve a sentar en el sofa, Schuldig me mira y ambos nos sentamos en otro sofa y comenzamos a hablar con èl...

_**-No lo vas a seguir Fujimiya?-**_

_**-Hidaka se veìa muy triste, porque no le dijiste nada? Porque no desmentiste la mentira sobre nosotros?-**_

_**-No pude... èl no me dio tiempo... ahora que?-**_

_**-Exacto, ahora que? Fujimiya tuviste la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas y ahora fuiste tu el que lo dejo ir... debiste actuar rapido-**_

_**-No seas tan duro con el Brad, escucha Ran tu quieres a Hidaka y el te quiere a tì, olvida ya el pasado y sigue al futuro, tu y el merecen ser felices, que importa lo que los demas digan o piensen, es tal como dijo Mamoru, talvez ya es hora de perdonar y olvidar no lo crees?-**_

_**-Y tu crees que el va a perdonarme? Le hice creer todo esto... no, pero yo no soy de las personas que suelen pedir disculpas-**_

_**-Pues que raro, yo creì que Aya Fujimiya habìa muerto aquel dìa en la calle-**_

_**-Tal vez ya es hora de que Ran Fujimiya viva su vida no lo crees? Es mejor que Aya descanse de una buena vez...-**_

_**-Tienen razòn... gracias por todo esto y disculpen las molestias que les pude haber causado-**_

_**-Anda, es mejor que vayas a buscarlo-**_

_**-Claro, espero que volvamos a vernos- **_

_**-Uno nunca sabe lo que puede ocurrir...-**_

_**Ran se va y Brad y Schuldig se miran y sonrien**_

_**-Ok, entonces eso es todo? Brad dime como van a terminar?-**_

_**-No lo se, hay cosas que ni siquiera yo puedo saber-**_

_**-Oh... y... como terminaremos nosotros?-**_

_**-Pues... eso podemos averiguarlo no lo crees?-**_

_**-Mmmm... me parece bien, tomamos todo?-**_

_**-No todo, solo algunas cosas-**_

_**-Esta bien, entonces comencemos-**_

_**-Bien...-**_

Nagi

El silencio es algo incomodo, al parecer Mamoru aùn esta molesto por lo que ocurrio en casa de Crawford pues no ha hablado conmigo desde que llegamos, entiendo que este molesto porque le menti y yo le habìa proetido no mentirle màs, pero si lo hice fue porque creì que no se darìa cuenta...

Trato de hablarle pero al parecer esta muy ocupado leyendo unos papeles, uso mis poderes para tratar de leer sus pensamientos pero estos son los mismos de hace un rato, unicamente piensa lo que esta escrito...

Me acerco a su escritorio y èl solo levanta la mirada, cuando estoy a punto de decirle algo esa mujer entra aprsuradamente a la oficina...

_**-Takatori-sama-**_

_**-Rex no entres asì sin avisar-**_

_**-Lo siento, pero hay alguien que quiere hablar con usted señor-**_

_**-Quien es?-**_

_**-Soy yo Omi-**_

_**-Ken-kun! Pasa por favor, dejennos a solas-**_

_**-A la orden Takatori-sama-**_

_**-Mamo...-**_

_**-Tu tambien Nagi...-**_

_**-...Entendido...-**_

No puedo creer que me haya echado de su oficina asì de fàcil, decido ir a la azotea allì es un lugar muy calmado, me pregunto a donde ira a parar todo esto...

Tal vez Hidaka se reconcilio con Fujimiya y viene a decirselo a Mamoru, me recargo en la pared, y me pongo a pensar en todo lo que esta pasando...

Entra todas las cosas debe haber algo que se pueda hacer por esos dos espero al menos que Mamoru y Hidaka encuentran la soluciòn..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

En fin no hay mucho que decir, solo que ahora si ya voy a terminar!

Jijijijiji, nos vemos...

Y recuerden:

'In the end, there can be only one'

(Al final, solo uno quedara) Highlander: el Inmortal

Bye-Bye


	9. Siempre Juntos 2

9.- Siempre Juntos 2

DISCLAIMER: Weib Kreuz no me pertenece y no importa cuando lo desee no me pertenecerá...aunque yo deseara que si me perteneciera...

quizás, algún día uno nunca sabe...

Notas.- El final! disfrutenlo

Mamoru

Ken se ve un poco triste, no se cual sea la razòn, pero voy a investigarlo, tambien debo decirle lo de Ran, èl debe saber que es mentira...

_**-Bien, solo vengo a decirte que me voy de Japon, Omi-**_

_**-Ken-kun...-**_

_**-Yo ya hable con Ran y se lo dije, mi corazòn ya no soporta estar cerca de èl sin poder tenerlo de verdad junto a mi...-**_

_**-Ken-kun, hablaste con Ran?-**_

_**-Si, y le dije que podìa ser feliz con Schuldig, yo ya no me interpondre mas en su felicidad-**_

_**-Ken-kun, tal parece que tu no sabes nada-**_

_**-A que te refieres?-**_

_**-Hace un rato yo fui a hablar con Ran porque me di cuenta de la mentira que te estaba diciendo-**_

_**-De que estas hablando Omi?-**_

_**-Ken, Ran no esta viviendo con Schuldig, Crawford y Schuldig estan viviendo juntos, Ran solo te dijo esa mentira porque estaba molesto contigo porque tu lo rechazaste y despues volviste... supongo que èl fue la unica persona en la que pudo pensar...-**_

_**-O sea que... Ran me mintio solo porque aùn estaba molesto?**_

_**-Si, no se si èl hizo bien o si hizo mal, pero solo puedo decirte esto... Ran aùn te quiere, èl me lo dijo, es solo que ahora no sabe como decirtelo...-**_

_**-...Y ahora que? Yo le dije a Ran que me iria...-**_

_**-No estas molesto o algo asì?-**_

_**-Solo un poco, pero al menos entiendo porque lo hizo... En fin que puedo hacer?-**_

_**-...Ya se que podemos hacer...-**_

_**-Bien, te escucho...-**_

Nagi

Observo que el sol comienza a esconderse, la noche esta por caer, de repente escucho a Mamoru llamarme y me transporto ràpidamente a su oficina, al entrar miro hacia todos lados y puedo observar que Hidaka se ha ido, no tengo idea de que hayan hablado, Mamoru me hace una seña para que me acerque a su escritorio y asì lo hago...

_**-Descuida, Ken se ha marchado-**_

_**-Oh... Mamoru yo quiero...-**_

_**-Cierto! Me enoje contigo sin razòn, no me mentiste, solo me escondiste la verdad, porque de esa manera yo no me preocuparìa, si ese es el caso entonces soy yo el que debe hacerlo... Gomenasai, Nagi-chan-**_

_**-...chan...-**_

_**-En fin, he terminado con mi trabajo, porque no vamos a casa?-**_

_**Mamoru se levanta de su silla, toma su saco y se va**_

_**-...Nagi-chan?...desde cuando... eh? Mamoru, espera!-**_

Ran

Perfecto! Hace un rato que me decidì buscar a Ken y no lo encuentro por ninguna parte, lo busque en su antigua casa, en el departamento en donde solìamos vivir cuando nos separamos y nada...

Quise ir a pedir ayuda a Omi, pero no puedo siquiera pensar en poner un solo pie en Kritiker y Omi talvez aùn este enojado conmigo por lo de Ken...

.Aùn asì despues de buscar por media ciudad decidì venir con Omi, aunque no esta en casa, espero pacientemente su llegada pues necesito su ayuda, menos mal que me dejaron entrar a su casa, escucho ruidos viniendo desde la entrada y al fin escucho que Omi se acerca, se sorprende al verme allì y solo me sonrie...

_**-Ran, que sorpresa verte aqui...-**_

_**-Omi...-**_

_**-Que pasa? Tù no me buscarias solo para verme... ocurrio algo? Necesitas ayuda en algun problema?-**_

_**-No pude decirle nada a Ken... quise decirle la verdad pero el no me dejo explicarle, y se fue de casa, lo he buscado por media ciudad y no lo encuentro y quiero, si es posible, que me ayudes a encontrarlo para hablar con èl...-**_

_**-Ken vino a hablar conmigo hace un rato... me dijo todo lo que hablaron... lo siento Ran, pero el se fue de Japon...-**_

_**-Que?-**_

_**-Asì es me dijo que era lo mejor, yo no le explique nada porque eso no me corresponde... su vuelo debe haber salido hace como media hora...-**_

_**-...-**_

_**-Pero, puedo conseguirte un boleto hasta donde se fue... màs tendrìa que ser hasta mañana, porque ahora no puedo hacerlo que dices?-**_

_**-Gracias...-**_

_**-Esta noche quedate aquì, con gusto ordenare que te preparen la habitaciòn de huespedes... y te prometo que para mañana por la mañana tendre listo tu boleto-**_

_**-Esta bien-**_

Estoy seguro de que todo va a salir bien, despues de ordenar que lleven a Ran a una habitaciòn me dirijo a la mìa, donde Nagi me espera, al entrar noto que me mira de esa manera tan especial...

Claro obviamente me ve de esa manera cuando sabe que estoy tramando algo, màs no me dice ni pregunta nada, solo me mira y se deja caer en la cama, yo por mi parte se que todo va a estar bien...

Nagi

No quiero saber que esta tramando Mamoru pero no importa, por esta vez lo dejare hacer lo que sea, involuntariamente tomo el telefono y marco un numero sin pensar...

Momentos despues reacciono que marque el telefono de Crawford, màs nadie responde el telefono, no pueden estar dormidos a esta hora, pero ni siquiera atiende la maquina contestadora, trato de comunicarme mentalmente con Schuldig pero nada...

_**-Te notas preocupado Nagi, pasa algo?-**_

_**-No... es solo que... no puedo comunicarme con Schuldig, ni con Crawford...-**_

_**-Tal vez esten indispuestos ahora-**_

_**-No es eso... ni siquera puedo sentir su presencia...-**_

_**-Nagi?-**_

_**-Ahora vuelvo-**_

_**Nagi se transporta y Mamoru se queda viendo el lugar donde antes estaba Nagi, unos segundos despues Nagi vuelve a aparecer**_

_**-Paso algo?-**_

_**-Si... Crawford y Schuldig no estan en casa... sus pertenencias tampoco estan...-**_

_**-Oh... talvez se fueron de viaje Nagi-**_

_**-Claro...-**_

_**-Anda, ya es hora de dormir y no se tu pero yo esta vez quiero dormir bien-**_

En verdad no creo que se hayan ido de viaje sin decir nada... Me parece que despues de todo no los vere en mucho tiempo como sucedio con Farfarello, pero no importa que tanto estemos separados, siempre tendremos un pequeño lazo que nos unira...

Ran

Otra cosa màs que detesto es viajar en aviòn, màs esta vez hare una excpeciòn, esta mañana cuando desperte, Omi me dio el boleto de aviòn y me deseo suerte, Nagi tambien estaba ahì pero como era de esperarse no dijo nada, solo se veìa un poco distraido, despues de pasar todo lo de rutina, al fin subo al avion y encuentro mi asiento, para mi suerte me toco junto a la ventana, minutos despues veo que un chico de cabello largo y recogido en una coleta, con unos lentes oscuros puestos, bien vstido y muy bien parecido se sienta a mi lado, el me sonrie y yo solo me volteo, este va a ser un viaje largo, un poco despues el avion despega y en cuestion de minutos el chico comienza a hablar...

_**-Viaje de negocios amigo?-**_

_**-...-**_

_**-Wow, tu si eres japones no?-**_

_**-...-**_

_**-Vaya, yo tambien, es solo que voy a visitar a alguien que vive lejos, y tu? Negocios, familia, amigos?-**_

_**-Eso no es algo que te incumba 'amigo'-**_

_**-Wow! que caracter, apuesto que eres de esos chicos que explotan caundo se les provoca-**_

_**-...y supongo que tu eres de esos a los que no importa cuantas veces les dias que se callen nunca lo hacen-**_

_**-Algo asì--**_

_**-...porque a mì?-**_

_**-Hey! trata de relajarte un poco amigo, anda sabes? yo voy a visitar a mi abuela, la pobre esta sola y desamparada, pasare unos dìas alla-**_

_**-...-**_

_**-Esta bien si no quieres hablarme, sabes una vez conocì a un tipo que era como tu, serio, lindo...muy lindo, en verdad, pero un chico muy orgulloso tu tambien eres asì?-**_

_**-...un poco...-**_

_**-Pero claro que si! Eres lindo, pelirrojo, por lo visto tienes mal caracter... todo eso se necestita no?-**_

_**-...-**_

_**-En fin ese chico era muy orgulloso, pero a mi no me importo sabes, lo adore en verdad, alguna vez has amado a alguien lo suficiente como para perdonarle las tonterìas que comete?-**_

_**-...No fui capaz de hacerlo...-**_

_**-Vaya, vamos progresando, creeme, soy un extraño al que jamas volveras a ver, asi que puedes contarme lo que sea...-**_

_**-...Arruine lo unico bueno que pude tener en mi vida, mi enojo y mi orgullo me impidieron ser feliz, aùn cuando fue mi propia desiciòn, me arrepiento de haberlo hecho-**_

_**-Sigue...-**_

_**-Si yo hubiera sido mas honesto, talvez ahora estaria tranquilamente viviendo a su lado sin preocupaciones... pero es eso mismo por lo que voy a buscarlo debo pedirle una disculpa por todo lo que hice, no se si èl vaya a perdonarme, pero le demostrare que èl es la unica razòn por la que ahora quiero vivir, dejare de vivir una vida que no me corresponde y comenzare a vivir mi vida de acuerdo a lo que sienta y no a lo que los demas piensen, eso es lo que ire a decirle a Ken, le pedire una disculpa y una oportunidad para empezar de nuevo pero... no se si èl este de acuerdo...-**_

_**-Y porque crees que no habrìa de perdonarte?-**_

_**-Pues... porque lo hice pasar un mal rato, dije mentiras y eso a mi no me gusta... no fui sincero con èl, pero en cuanto lo vea, se lo dire todo-**_

_**-No tienes de que preocuparte, estoy seguro que te perdonara, disculpa cual es tu nombre?-**_

_**-A... Ran, Ran Fujimiya-**_

_**-Vaya, ahora usas ese nombre?-**_

_**-Que?-**_

_**-No te preocupes Ran, a mi no me importa que mentiras hayas dicho o que cosas hayas hecho, lo unico que me importa es que viniste a buscarme dispuesto a iniciar desde cero...-**_

_**-Ken?-**_

_**Ken se quita los lentes y la peluca que traìa puestos, Ran lo mira y no dice nada**_

_**-No preguntes porque traìa esta peluca y menos como la conseguì...-**_

_**-Ken... yo...-**_

_**-No te preocupes, ya lo dijiste todo, olvidemos eso Ran-**_

_**-Tiees razòn, eso quiere decir que me perdonas?-**_

_**-Serìa estupido que no lo hiciera...-**_

_**Ambos se acercan y se van a besar cuando de repente Ken se separa**_

_**-Aquel beso con Schuldig fue...-**_

_**-Mentira, ni siquiera lo disfrute-**_

_**-Bien...-**_

_**-Aunque sus labios eran suaves-**_

_**-Ran!-**_

_**-Calla, no digas nada-**_

_**Ran acaricia su mejilla, lo acerca a èl y lo besa, ambos habìan esperado ese momento que aunque fue solo unos segundos para ellos fue una eternidad, Ran lo abrazo hacia èl y Ken se recargo en su hombro**_

_**-Ran...-**_

_**-Si?-**_

_**-Sabes hacia donde se dirige este aviòn?-**_

_**-Ni idea, y tu?-**_

_**-No se... Omi unicamente me dio el boleto no me fije-**_

_**-Importa?-**_

_**-Pues, al menos quiero saber a donde vamos-**_

_**-A mi no me importa a donde vayamos, con que pueda estar tu lado es màs que suficiente-**_

_**-Ran...-**_

_**-Ken... quedate a mi lado para siempre-**_

_**-...Claro tonto, no ire a ninguna parte sin tì...-**_

_**-Gracias...-**_

_**-Te amo tanto Ran...-**_

_**-Y yo a tì-**_

_**Ran vuelve a besarlo, y Ken lo abraza màs fuerte, al parecer esta vez estaban dispuestos a todo, empezarian desde el principio y tratarìan de ser felices por el resto de sus vidas**_

Mamoru

Ya han pasado cuatro años desde la ultima vez que vi a Ran, màs sin embargo no me molesta porque estoy seguro que se reconcilio con Ken, el dia de hoy es mi dia libre y le prometì a Nagi que pasarìamos el dìa juntos, al entrar en la gran sala veo que Nagi esta abriendo la correspondencia, le encanta leer toda la correspondencia, voltea a verme y me sonrie, me siento a su lado y me enseña unas cartas...

_**-Esta es tuya, estas son mìas, quieres que te las lea?-**_

_**-Como desees-**_

_**-Bien, veamos... esta dice...**_

_**Omi.-**_

**Esperamos que te encuentras bien, debes disculpar el que no te hayamos escrito antes pero tuvimos algunas dificultades, al principio ni siquiera sabiamos donde estabamos, y despues lo rutinario, tu sabes, trabajo, casa, todo lo demàs.**

**Ran y yo estamos muy bien, de hecho planeamos ir a visitarte pronto, nuestros trabajos, van bien, Ran trabaja de maestro (por suerte es maestro de idiomas, asì que el idioma no es problema) y yo, bueno, soy entrenador de futbol soccer profesional, puedes creerlo?**

**En fin debo dejarte, iremos a visitarte y te dare màs detalles de todo entendido? Nos veremos despues, Ran manda saludos y por favor asegurate de saludar a Nagi de nuestra parte.**

**Ken y Ran Fujimiya**

_**-Vaya, firman de esa manera?-**_

_**-Eso parece aqui esta mira-**_

_**-Oh, y esas cartas de quienes son?-**_

_**-Estas? Una es de Schuldig y lo otra es de Farfarello quieres saber que dicen?-**_

_**-Solo el resumen porfavor-**_

_**-Bueno, Schuldig dice que estan viviendo en Estados Unidos y que son felices, incluso dicen que el hijo de Crawford vive con ellos-**_

_**-Crawford tiene un hijo?-**_

_**-Es una larga historia, y Farfarello dice que el y Sally estn bien de hecho menciona que su segundo hijo acaba de nacer... espero que sus hijos no tengan poderes como su madre...-**_

_**-Bien Nagi nos vamos?-**_

_**-Claro... en serio me da gusto que todos esten bien-**_

_**-Lo se, a mi tambien me da gusto se que todos estan bien y nosotros tambien estamos bien asi que supongo que nada mas importa-**_

_**-Tienes razòn...-**_

_**-Se que ya no habra màs problemas cierto?-**_

_**-No lo creo vamonos Mamoru-**_

_**-Si, ya vamonos, esperare con ansia la visita de Ran y Ken, quien lo iba a decir, al final terminaron juntos...me alegro por ellos-**_

_**-Yo se que si, anda tienes que aceptar que todos tuvimos que ver con ello-**_

_**-Cierto, gracias a nosotros ellos estaran siempre juntos... por el resto de sus vidas...-**_

Fin

------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado... estos dos ultimos cap me salieron un poco largos pero que importa no?

Bueno nos vemos en la sig. historia, por cierto, espero que lo recuerden pero Sally es la esposa de Farfarello e hizo su aparicion en los cd. Drama...

Malvada robo a Farfarello y por eso solo sale un poco en Gluhen...

En fin me despido y no digo adios sino hasta luego!


End file.
